


𝓘𝓼𝓷'𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓵𝔂?

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, Family Issues, Feels, Fever, Fluff, Guilt, Haizaki Shougo Centric, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt Haizaki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/ Referenced Sucide Attempt, M/M, Mentions of Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Neglect, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Post-Winter Cup, Protective Generation of Miracles, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Haizaki, Stil a grumpy tsundere thou, Teikou Flashbacks, The Generation of Miracles already love each other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, episodic, sort of in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: "All alone...".⋆｡⋆˚｡⋆｡˚☽˚｡⋆.Shougo always thought he could do everything on his own and never bothered asking for help. Until things get out of hand and he ends up getting hurt badly. Giving him no choice to suck it up and ask for help. Even if it's from the Generation Of Miracles. Now, they got no choice to pick up broken pieces and forgive the past.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/ Kagami Taiga/ Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Everyone/Everyone, Generation of Miracles/Generation of Miracles, Haizaki Shougo/ Everyone, Haizaki Shougo/ Kiseki no Seidai | Generation of Miracles/ Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo/Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta, Haizaki Shougo/Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Haizaki Shougo/Kuroko Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo/Midorima Shintarou, Haizaki Shougo/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/ Murasakibara Atsushi/ Haizaki Shougo
Series: L.O.V.E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 56
Kudos: 66
Collections: Underrated gems for underrated characters





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So since Haizaki still has very few good fics of him where he isn’t used as a tool to cause conflict and isn’t 100% worse than he really is. I decided to write this.
> 
> Also, I give credit to Sophia902103 on Tumblr. Most of this wouldn't even be possible without Sophia's help. No literally. I wouldn't have any motivation to write without it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody understood him. They didn't even try.
> 
> The people he thought that would. Rejected him and tossed him away like trash. They never gave him a chance. Left him out. Replaced him. He watched them grow and change into something better while he faded into the background.
> 
> They didn't need him. They never needed him.
> 
> They were miracles, and he.... he was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot lol. But, somehow ended up being a whole fic.

Haizaki Shougo was menacing and mean. He was a delinquent, a bully and every parents' nightmare. He stole, cheated and was always covered in cuts and bruises; he wore like trophies after every fight.

Except that was a lie.

He hid behind a mask that fooled everyone into thinking nothing could break him. When deep down inside, he was breaking.

He kept people at an arm's length and pushed away whoever got close because...

He was afraid of getting hurt.

But no matter how hard he tried not to. He always got hurt. Hurt by the people closest to him and the ones who were supposed to love him.

Yet, they didn't.

No one did.

People tended to steer clear of him or pretended he didn't exist. Nobody saw past his façade. They saw what he wanted them to see. Not what was seeping through the cracks.

Nobody understood him. They didn't even try.

The people he thought that would. Rejected him and tossed him away like trash. They never gave him a chance. Left him out. Replaced him. He watched them grow and change into something better while he faded into the background.

They didn't need him. They never needed him.

They were miracles, and he.... he was nothing.

He was always alone. Did everything on his own. He didn't rely on anyone. Didn't need anyone. Didn't trust anyone. Didn't love anyone.

Except they were all lies too.

He just didn't want to admit it. That would make him vulnerable. Being vulnerable made him weak. Being weak made him easy to shatter.

He always shattered like glass, cutting himself every time he tried to pick up the pieces, watching as blood trickled between his fingertips.

At night, he would muffle his sobs, soaking his pillow with tears.

In the morning, he would cover his pain with long sleeves and anger.

He pushed himself through the day. So, he wouldn't fall apart.

But he always did....

Like a house of cards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t do anythin’.”
> 
> “Do not lie to me, brat.” Samura’s eyes narrowed, anger flickering through them. “You know very well what I am talking about, and you will take your punishment. Do you understand me?”
> 
> “Yes, sir.” Shougo cast his eyes down onto the floor. He heard a drawer open, something was removed, and the drawer was closed.
> 
> He didn’t have to look up to know what his father was holding in his hands.
> 
> He already knew. Knew all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this whole thing is an emotional rollercoaster

Shougo woke up feeling horrible. His whole body didn’t only ache all over. He was drenched in sweat, his clothes sticking to him like glue and his body shaking with chills.

He should rest. He knew that.

But he couldn’t.

Not when one of the servants stepped into the room, ignoring the dried blood on the walls and staining the sheets, informing him his father wanted to see him before bowing and leaving.

Shougo stood up slowly, took a shower, changed clothes and the bedsheets before limping to his father’s office.

_**L.O.V.E** _

His father—Samura, was seated at his desk. When he walked in, Samura was frowning at nothing. Shougo gave him something else to frown at. “Knock,” he spoke.

Shougo raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Go back and knock,” Samura repeated.

“Yes sir,” Shougo turned, went out, knocked and went back in.

“Thank you,” Samura stated. “Now, close the door and make sure to lock it. Then you may take a seat.”

Shougo gulped but nodded, closing the door, locking it and then taking a seat.

“Good....” Samura began, steepling his fingers together and glancing down at his son as if he were no more than a mere incest beneath his feet. “Shougo, I have been informed by your teachers and the principal that you have been acting out, and your grades have been rather unsatisfactory. Is that true?”

“I don’t know what your fuckin’ talkin’ about,” Shougo mumbled, gaze shifting to the side. “I didn’t do anythin’.”

“Do not lie to me, brat.” Samura’s eyes narrowed, anger flickering through them. “You know very well what I am talking about, and you will take your punishment. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.” Shougo cast his eyes down onto the floor. He heard a drawer open, something was removed, and the drawer was closed.

He didn’t have to look up to know what his father was holding in his hands.

He already knew. Knew all too well.

And he was scared.

Yet, he didn’t show it.

It would make things worse.

All he could do was grit his teeth and hope it would be over soon.

_**L.O.V.E** _

Once it was over, and Shougo was nothing more than a broken mess on the floor. His father left, leaving him to clean up.

He cleaned up, watching tears and blood mix with suds.

When he was done, and sure his father wouldn’t come back and was gone to work.

Work that kept his father away overseas and kept him safe until his father returned.

Shougo stood up on shaky legs, deciding he didn’t want to stay in the house any longer.

He left.

Running away was easy.

Coming back was hard.

Yet, he always came back.

Because...

Where else was he supposed to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Shou's father is a total ass.


	3. Generation of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You," He growled. "Why the fuck are you here? "
> 
> "Could ask you the same," Daiki grunted, bending down and looking him over. Shougo's face was flushed, his brows furrowed together, and he was so pale it made the blood and the bruises on his face stand out in a far harsher contrast. His fingers were wrapped in bandages and Daiki swore if he were to lift up Shougo's shirt, he would find more. "Did you get into a fight?"
> 
> "What the fuck do you think?" Shougo spat, going with the lie he always told. But, was sometimes true.
> 
> "Do you need help?" Daiki asked even though he knew getting involved with Shougo would end up badly. Especially since the last time they saw each other, it ended up with Daiki punching him in the face.
> 
> "You? Help me?" Shougo threw his head back and laughed. "Ya, right. I don't fuckin' need help from someone like you. So, scram!"
> 
> Daiki frowned. "Hai—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't lying when I said this was an emotional rollercoaster

It was a normal day with calm blue skies above; a silent breeze blew through the air as Daiki walked, heading over to Ryouta's house for a sleepover without any worries.

Until he turned a corner, and a barely perceptible sound from beside him made him stop in his tracks. He didn't know what he expected. A stray cat? Or maybe a homeless person?

But, definitely not Haizaki Shougo of all people sitting on the ground.

And for some reason, Daiki approached him even though some internal part of him told him he should leave Shougo and pretend he didn't see him.

Yet, he didn't.

His feet kept moving as if they were moths drawn to a flame, propelling until he stood above him.

Shougo lifted his head, and their eyes met. A characteristic scowl appeared on his face. But it didn't reach his eyes. They weren't filled with the usual fiery rage that scorched everything it touched. They were lifeless. "You," He growled. "Why the fuck are you here? "

"Could ask you the same," Daiki grunted, bending down and looking him over. Shougo's face was flushed, his brows furrowed together, and he was so pale it made the blood and the bruises on his face stand out in a far harsher contrast. His fingers were wrapped in bandages and Daiki swore if he were to lift up Shougo's shirt, he would find more. "Did you get into a fight?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Shougo spat, going with the lie he always told. But, was sometimes true.

"Do you need help?" Daiki asked even though he knew getting involved with Shougo would end up badly. Especially since the last time they saw each other, it ended up with Daiki punching him in the face.

"You? Help me?" Shougo threw his head back and laughed. "Ya, right. I don't fuckin' need help from someone like you. So, scram!"

Daiki frowned. "Hai—"

"Why the fuck do you even care?" Shougo said. "Last time I fuckin' checked you hate my fuckin' guts."

Shougo was right. Why did he care?

Daiki tried telling himself it was because he was surprised to find Shougo so hurt since after every fight, Shougo usually ended up with a few scrapes and bruises. Sure, he might have broken a few bones—

Yeah, that wouldn't work.

It was just for some reason, even though he disliked Shougo. He still somewhat cared about him. Maybe even a little.

And—

"Look—"

"Hey, there you are, Aominecchi!" The familiar sound of Ryouta's voice called from behind. Daiki turned and saw the rest of The Generation of Miracles.

"Well, ain't this fuckin' great," Shougo sneered, getting their attention. "It's the Generation of fuckin' Morons."

"Shougo-kun?" And before Ryouta or the rest could get a good look at him. Daiki stood up, blocking their view of Shougo.

He offered him a hand. "I'm not asking how you feel," Daiki told him. "If I tell you I'm going to help you, I'm going to help you."

"And I already fuckin' told you, I don't fuckin' need your help," Shougo snapped, glaring him. "So, fuck off."

Daiki's eyes narrowed. "Shou—"

"Fine," Shougo huffed. "Do whatever you want, you stubborn bastard." He glanced away. "I don't care anymore."

He was tired. Tired of arguing. Fighting. Pretending. Everything.

And—

Hey…if he was lucky, Tetsuya could change him too and show him the 'light.'

Shougo snorted at the thought before doubling over and erupting into a loud harsh cackle of laughter.

The Generation of Miracles glanced at Shougo as if he had finally lost it. And maybe he has or—

His remaining thread of strength frayed before breaking completely, sending him plummeting over the edge and into the darkness.

Hysterical laughter turned into sobs, shaking his frame and threatening to tear him apart from the inside. Shougo fought to reclaim control over his body, shocked by the sounds escaping from deep within his chest.

He tried to wipe away the tears. But, he couldn't. He couldn't stop them from falling. Couldn't stop the shaking. Couldn't stop more broken sobs from escaping. He couldn't force them down.

He couldn't force them down like he usually did.

Couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't stop.

_'W—Why?'_

Why?

Why couldn't he stop crying?

Why was he…?

_'It hurts….'_

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

F—Fuck.

It hurt so much.

_'I—I can't do this anymore,'_

_**L.O.V.E** _

His breathing was ragged and gasping as he choked on sobs, clutching his chest.

The walls he so desperately built around himself were crumbling and…

A-And…right in front of The Generation of Miracles.

They didn't move. Didn't know how to react. Except—

Except for Tetsuya, who was already bending down and pulling Shougo into his embrace, rubbing his back and trying his best not to let his own tears fall.

The others looked away. They just thought Shougo was just an asshole.

An asshole who went around picking fights, hurting and stealing. Someone who was filled with violence and rage. The guy who was considered dangerous and maybe a little unhinged.

Expect, he wasn't just all that.

He was a broken kid who probably grew up knowing only violence. Not an ounce of kindness because nobody bothered to get close. Close enough to look him in the eyes and see past all the rage. All the violence and see the pain, the self-loathing and the guilt.

What the Generation of Miracles saw now. What they should have seen a long time ago.

Yet, they hadn't because they never bothered to understand him and shut him out instead, like the rest of the world.

They never gave him a chance.

And they felt terrible for not realizing it sooner.

They wanted to fix things.

But, could they really. Cloud they really fix their relationship? Mend, something that no longer existed?

Or maybe they could.

It was never too late for second chances, right?

_**L.O.V.E** _

When Shougo couldn't cry anymore. He felt numb and exhausted. He wanted to close his eyes and never open them. Wanted—

"H—Haizaki-Kun….?" Tetsuya spoke, voice shaky and eyes wide with horror as he glanced at the blood on his hands and soaking through Shougo's shirt, staining them both crimson. "…Y—You're bleeding."

"Ya…" Shougo said, glancing at it blankly. "…I guess so."

It was like he no longer cared. Like he was use to seeing his own blood. Like it didn't bother him anymore. And it didn't.

"Y—You—"

"Tired…" Shougo slurred, exhaustion and blood loss finally taking its toll, slowly pulling him under, closing his eyes sounded like bliss and maybe when—

"Don't fall asleep," Shinatrou told him, pulling Shougo away from Tetsuya, scooping him up, staining his hands with blood as he felt Shougo's feverish body for the first time, lifting his shirt and peeling away blood-soaked bandages.

He didn't know what he expected.

But it wasn't—

Shintarou grimaced, swallowing hard while the others froze, dread falling over them.

Shougo's torso was ripped to shreds, covered in raised angry welts and ragged edges of flesh that wept blood. Scars also littered his body along with burn marks and bruises that looked more like—

"W—Who would do something like this?" Ryouta whispered in horror, looking away. He felt sick.

"That doesn't matter right now, Ryouta," Seijuurou said, watching as Shintarou brushed away a loose strand of hair from Shougo's burning forehead, gently laying his head on his lap, turning to his battered body. "Frist, we do this."

Within seconds, Shintarou quickly tore up Shougo's clothes, wrapping up some of the more severe wounds to the best of his abilities.

_'Just what did you go through, Haizaki?'_

"I stopped the bleeding," Shintarou spoke, pushing up his glasses. "But we might need to call an ambulance."

"N—No," Shougo whimpered, trashing weakly in Shinatrou's arms. "Plea…Please, d—don't ….c—can't."

"I'm sorry," Shinatrou apologized as more pleas escaped Shougo's lips, begging them not to take him to a hospital and that— "I—"

"It's alright," Daiki stated softly, taking Shougo from Shintarou, picking him up bridal style and cradling him in his arms. "We won't, just hold on, okay?"

Shougo closed his eyes. "Okay…."

Ryouta's house was closer anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby didn't deserve this 🥺. 
> 
> And yes again. I'm asking for comments and kudos.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His temperature’s high,” The voice was distorted. But Shougo could recognize it as Shintarou’s. Yet, something about it sounded off. He seemed worried.
> 
> Why was he worried?
> 
> “Is there anything we can do?”
> 
> Wait…
> 
> Was that Ryouta?
> 
> “All we can do now is bring it down,”
> 
> Oi, oi, oi, oi.
> 
> What the fuck was going on?
> 
> Why was he surrounded by the basketball freaks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's funny is that Shou's my favourite character and yet I make him suffer a lot. Like a lot.

Shougo woke up feeling worse than he felt this morning. Pain throbbed violently in his skull. He felt groggy and weak, heat radiating off his body but shivering with the cold and covered in sweat.

He felt—

“His temperature’s high,” The voice was distorted. But Shougo could recognize it as Shintarou’s. Yet, something about it sounded off. He seemed worried.

Why was he worried?

“Is there anything we can do?”

Wait…

Was that Ryouta?

“All we can do now is bring it down,”

Oi, oi, oi, oi.

What the fuck was going on?

Why was he surrounded by the basketball freaks?

And…

Come to think about it…

Where was he?

Shougo frowned. He remembered waking up this morning and one of the servants informing him his father wanted to see him in his office. Then his father—

Everything after that was a blur.

He tried to look around, but all he could see was darkness. It took Shougo a moment to realize that his eyes were still closed.

Shougo cracked an eye open, to only shut it as the brightness of the room blinded him instantly.

“F’ck,” He groaned. 

“Shougo—Kun?” Ryouta’s voice was a little less distorted now.

“Routa…?” Shougo managed to croak out. This time opening both his eyes. “…What?”

“We found you in an alleyway, Shougo—Kun. You were hurt pretty badly,” Ryouta explained, not bothering to correct Shougo’s mispronunciation of his name. “Right now, we’re trying to bring your temperature down. So, bear with us a little longer, okay?”

Someone rested 'their' hand against Shougo’s cheek and Shougo slipped his eyes closed, leaning into 'their' touch. “M’kay….”

“Hai—Chin…” This time it was Atsushi’s voice. However, like Shintarou. He sounded worried. “….What happened?”

“M’tired…” Shougo mumbled, exhaustion pulling him under. “…Sleep.”

He fell asleep, leaving the Generation of Miracles to take care of him. 

_**L.O.V.E** _

The Generation of Miracles let Shougo rest while they got ready for bed. Laying their sleeping bags on the floor before falling asleep themselves.

They just hoped everything would turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry things will turn out okay in the end.
> 
> Also, comment or Kudos. So, I can know people actually like this.


	5. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, when Shougo got sick. He would take care of himself or more like his father would always lock him in the basement and only let him out when he was deemed well enough. 
> 
> But now....
> 
> He had the Miracles taking care of him.
> 
> Shougo couldn’t understand why. He thought they hated him. And—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI OPENLY ADMITTED THAT HE HATED SHOUGO! SHOUGO IS MINE NOW! HE'S MY BABY AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE DESERVES LOVE! SO, IMMA GIVE IT TO HIM!

_Shougo lay in bed, listening to the sounds of fighting. His mother was shouting, his father began laying into her, and the screaming would start. She cried, he seethed, and Shougo pushed his face into his older brother’s back while his older brother slept through everything._

_Shougo wasn’t able to sleep. He never was._

_Instead, he would think to himself how when his mother would leave. He would go with her, flee the violence._

_Then one day, she did leave._

_**L.O.V.E** _

_“Mom!” Shougo reached out to her. “Don’t go! Please don’t leave me! Please, I—”_

_“I don’t need you.” She glanced down at him coldly. “You’re worthless.”_

_‘It’s all your fault!’_

**_L.O.V.E_ **

Shougo bolted up. Gasping for air, trembling and sick to his stomach. 

He was still in Ryouta’s room with the Generation of Miracles fast asleep in their sleeping bag bundles surrounding the bed. 

A wave of nausea hit him. Shougo stood up, one hand over his mouth while the other gripped on the nightstand as his knees threatened to buckle under him. 

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, being extra careful not to wake up the Generation of Miracles. 

Shougo didn’t get to close the door. His stomach wrenched, and he was on his knees, forcing out a gag with his heart pounding in his ears and his hands gripping the edges of the toilet seat until his knuckles turned white. He gagged again, vomit spewing out of his coughing and choking mouth. 

After that, everything twisted into a blur as his stomach heaved a second time. Then a third, his body shaking as more vomit filled the toilet. 

Some time in that time frame, he heard Atsushi’s voice.

“Hai—Chin? What are you—Oh!” He kneeled down next to him, rubbing soothing circles in Shougo’s back as Shougo continued to empty out his stomach.

Usually, when Shougo got sick. He would take care of himself or more like his father would always lock him in the basement and only let him out when he was deemed well enough. 

But now....

He had the Generation of Miracles taking care of him.

Shougo couldn’t understand why. He thought they hated him. And—

By the time Shougo was finished emptying out his stomach. The others started to wake up.

“Shougo—Kun?” That was definitely Ryouta. “What’s going on?”

“Hai—Chin’s still not feeling well,” Atsushi spoke, he moved a little. Shougo whimpered and with trembling hands grasped at Atsushi’s shirt, burying his face into his chest and refusing to let go.

“Aww, poor Shougo—Kun.” Ryouta crouched down in his pyjamas, rubbing his back comfortably. “Are you okay?”

The only response he got from Shougo was a whimper as his grip on Atsushi tightened. 

“Murasakibara,” This time, it was Shintarou who spoke, standing at the door also in his pyjamas and with the rest behind him. “Take Haizaki back to bed. I’ll recheck his temperature in a bit.”

“And I’ll go make Shougo—Kun chicken soup.” Ryouta stood up, running off to the kitchen. 

“Oi, Kise, don’t you dare!” Daiki went after him while Tetsuya and Seijuurou glanced at each other, deciding it wasn’t a good idea to have both Ryouta and Daiki in the kitchen and went after them.

Shintarou started rummaging through Ryouta’s medicine cabinet as Atsushi picked up Shougo and carried him back to bed. 

He tried to detangle Shougo’s limbs off of him. But— “Nuuuuuu,” Shougo whined in a barely-there voice, begging him to stay and letting out soft pleading whimpers. “D—Don’t…Don’t go. Don’t leave me. Plea…Please, don’t leave me.”

“Okay,” Atsushi stated softly, gently putting Shougo down onto the bed, being extra careful not to jolt any of his wounds, and getting in himself. 

Shougo snuggled closer to Atsushi before curling his fingers in Atsushi’s shirt and hanging on with loose fists like a baby as he drifted off to sleep.

Atsushi glanced at Shougo as Shougo began to snore softly.

He’s never expected Shougo of all people to be clingy while sick. 

It was surprising, but cute.

Shougo, in general, reminded him of a five-year-old. A really grumpy five-year-old with a potty mouth and even though Shougo was anything but innocent. 

Atsushi felt the urge to protect him. 

He would crush anyone who would hurt Shougo. 

That…

That was a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, PEOPLE. I CAN WRITE FLUFF! 
> 
> If you want more fluff. Just comment and give a Kudos.


	6. Eat something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to eat something.”
> 
> “Nuuuuu,” Shougo let out a whine, smacking his hand away. “G’away.”
> 
> Seijuurou frowned. A little offended. “If you don’t eat,” He said. “You won’t get better.” 
> 
> “Nuuu—”
> 
> “Aka—chin’s right,” Atsushi stated, rubbing Shougo’s back. “You have to eat, Hai—Chin.”
> 
> “M’not—”
> 
> “Please?”
> 
> “M’kay,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but like why is Shou being a clingy little baby when sick the cutest shit ever?

Daiki was in the living room, keeping Ryouta preoccupied while Tetsuya was in the kitchen, assisting Seijuurou with making chicken soup.

It was silent as Seijuurou tossed all the ingredients together. He was just putting the small pot of broth onto the burner when Shintarou walked into the kitchen.

“How’s Haizaki—Kun doing, Midorima—Kun?” Tetsuya spoke, glancing at him. 

“Not so well,” Shintarou replied grimly as he began searching through Ryouta’s cabinets, looking for medicine. Once he found it, he pulled it out and checked to make sure it wasn’t expired. “His fever’s spiked.” He was starting to think they might need to call an ambulance, especially if Shougo’s temperature went any higher.

“Should we wake up Haizaki—Kun?” Tetsuya said, pulling Shintarou out of his thoughts and handing him a glass of water. “I don’t want to. But I think Haizaki—Kun should eat something.”

Shintarou nodded. “I know, but—”

“I’ll wake up Shougo,” Seijuurou cut in, putting the bowl of chicken soup onto a tray. Along with the medicine and the glass of water. Before heading back up to Ryouta’s room. 

_**L.O.V.E** _

When he stepped inside. He found Shougo snug against Atsushi’s chest, one leg wedged between both of Atsushi’s with Atsushi’s arms around him, chin resting on Shougo’s head.

Seijuurou put the tray onto the nightstand. “Shougo, wake up,” he spoke softly, gently placing a hand on Shougo’s shoulder and shaking him. “You have to eat something.”

“Nuuuuu,” Shougo let out a whine, smacking his hand away. “G’away.”

Seijuurou frowned. A little offended. “If you don’t eat,” He said. “You won’t get better.” 

“Nuuu—”

“Aka—chin’s right,” Atsushi stated, rubbing Shougo’s back. “You have to eat, Hai—Chin.”

“M’not—”

“Please?”

“M’kay,”

Atsushi helped Shougo sit up, wrapping an arm around Shougo to keep him from falling off the bed as Seijuurou picked up the bowl of chicken soup. “Are you alright with me feeding you Shougo?” Seijuurou asked.

Shougo just gave him a nod.

“Alright.” Seijuurou took a spoon full of broth. He blew on it gently before leading it to Shougo’s mouth and feeding him.

When the bowl was half empty, Seijuurou put it back down. He gave Shougo some medicine and helped him drink some water.

Shougo then laid back down, curling up against Atsushi. 

He fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Just wait until Shou's all better. He's gonna be suuuuuuuper embarrassed. He's completely lost his bad boy/ delinquent reputation. It's ruined 😂
> 
> As always. Please, comment and give a Kudos.


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why am I remembering the past?' Daiki thought bitterly as he glanced out of the window. Outside, a blizzard was raging on. It was so strong the familiar sight of streets had almost been erased. The flakes falling slowly and the air almost still, but so thick it almost obscured his view completely. As he looked upwards. He could almost feel as if he were flying rather than watching the crystals fall like oversized confetti towards him.
> 
> He shivered as he nursed the hot chocolate in his hands. He brought it to his lips and took a sip, frowning to himself as he got lost in his own head.
> 
> Was it because he still cared about Shougo?
> 
> Or...
> 
> Were the feelings he buried resurfacing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update this on monday but editing this chapter and eight took longer than I excepted. Also, this chapter is longer than usual because I added flashbacks. Yes, the teiko flashbacks 👀

_Back when they were in Teiko, Daiki and Shougo had some sort of a relationship. If you could call being fuck buddies a relationship. Daiki didn't remember how it started or who started it. Neither did he care. It just felt good having someone like Shougo withering beneath him._

_It was like a drug..._

_Addicting..._

_Sinking his teeth into flesh, biting hard enough to draw blood, pushing his body into Shougo's, holding him down and having him scream his name, begging for more._

_It was bliss..._

_And it went on for months with the others never finding out because they only ever got along when they were having sex._

_Typical casual sex with no strings attached and no feelings except for hate and lust._

_And that was how it went. Was supposed to be—_

_Until..._

_Daiki started caring, got attached, falling into the rabbit hole called love._

_And..._

_It all started with a scar..._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_"Did someone hurt you?" Daiki asked, tracing a scar on Shougo's torso._

_"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Shougo mumbled, glancing up at the ceiling._

_"This one's new..." Daiki brushed his lips against it. "...and I know all your scars." It was kind of hard not to when he saw them every time Shougo undressed. He just never asked how. Always chalking them up to being from the fights Shougo always managed to get into._

_"Why the hell do you even care?" Shougo snapped. Daiki felt him tense up. "We aren't friends. We aren't lovers either."_

_"Shou—” Shougo was right. 'Why do I care...?' "—Shut up." Daiki kissed him roughly._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_A week later, during practice. It was like any other normal day in Teiko. The others were butting heads again. Seijuurou and Tetsuya were having a silent conversation in the far corner of the gym while Shuuzou tried to break the fight between Shintarou and Atsushi._

_Amongst all the chaos, Shougo slipped out. Nobody noticed him leave or the way he blinked as if he were trying to get rid of the black spots invading his vision. Nor the way he bit his lip as if he were in pain. Nobody—except for Daiki, who followed him out of the gym._

_"Haizaki," He spoke, stopping him in his tracks. "You okay?"_

_"I'm fine," Shougo turned around and flashed him a smile, ignoring how Daiki noticed the way he dug his nails into his arm as if causing himself more pain would dull out the other. "Why you askin' Daiki?"_

_"You're lyin'." Daiki's eyes slightly narrowed. "You're in pain."_

_Shougo's eyes widened. "I—"_

_"You suck at lyin' Haizaki," Daiki cut in. "So, shut up and go to the infirmary."_

_"Don't fuckin' need to," Shougo snapped, glaring at him. "Mind your own business Daiki."_

_"No," Daiki told him and pointed to the direction of the school. "Go to the infirmary."_

_"No." Shougo crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn five-year-old who refused to eat his vegetables. "Make me."_

_"Fine," Daiki picked up Shougo and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. But still being careful not to jolt whatever injuries he had. "I will." He did just that, heading towards the infirmary and ignoring the stares they got as they passed by._

_Surprisingly, Shougo hadn't thrown a tantrum like he had excepted. Instead, Shougo was silent. Probably too tired to say anything. Perhaps in too much pain to as Daiki felt him tense up. Felt something wet drip onto his shirt, ignoring it as Shougo continued to stay silent. Even as Daiki walked into the infirmary, placed him down onto the bed and shut the door._

_"Take off your shirt," Daiki spoke, breaking the ice._

_"Why?" Shougo raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "You wanna have sex right now?"_

_"No," Daiki rolled his eyes. "I gotta make sure you don't gotta go to the hospital, and I can't do that with your shirt on."_

_"No!" Shougo shook his head, fear flickering through his eyes. "You ain't touchin' me!"_

_"I've touched you a billion times before, Haizaki," Daiki stated matter of factly. "I—"_

_"T—This is different!"_

_Because they weren't having sex._

_"I get it," Daiki glanced into his eyes. "You're scared." He could see the fear in them. "You think I'm goin' to hurt you."_

_Shougo flinched, glancing away from him._

_Daiki sat down next to him. "It's okay, Shou," he told him softly. "I won't hurt you."_

_Shougo glanced at him. "You won't?"_

_Daiki shook his head. "I won't,"_

_"Okay," Shougo mumbled, taking a deep breath. "You can take it off now."_

_"What?"_

_"My shirt, dumbass,"_

_"Okay," Daiki placed his hands on the hem of Shougo's shirt. But—_

_"J—Just wait a sec!" Shougo put his hands on Daikis', stopping him._ _"Y—You..."_ _He bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "...You won't tell the others, will you?"_

_"I—"_

_"Please Daiki?" Shougo cut in, pleading. "Don't."_

_"I won't,"_

_'What are you so afraid of...?'_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise,"_

_'Why do I care...?'_

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_A month later, Shougo showed up at Daiki's doorstep like he usually did when he wanted sex._

_Except this time..._

_Shougo was soaking wet from the rain, trembling as tears fell from his eyes, covered in cuts and bruises._

_Before Daiki could even open his mouth, Shougo was kissing him, grinding himself against him. Desperate, so fucking desperate, desperate to feel—_

_"Shou—" Daiki pushed him away. "Stop."_

_He couldn't do it._

_"Shut up." Shougo placed his hands on Daiki's pants, fumbling with his belt. "And just fuck me."_

_'Make me feel...'_

_'I'm sorry...'_

_Daiki grabbed Shougo's hands, stopping him before things could escalate. "No," He wasn't going to—not like this. It would be wrong. So, he just pulled Shougo close and held him, ignoring the way tears stained his shirt._

_'Why do I care...?'_

_That was the first-time they didn't have sex._

_First-time, Daiki woke up feeling empty._

_The last time he saw Shougo._

_Shougo, who disappeared without saying a word._

_Like..._

_He had been erased from Daiki's life._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_When Daiki punched Shougo, apart of him had been angry that Shougo had disappeared without saying a word. Like what they had was nothing, leaving Daiki with only memories. Memories Daiki buried deep inside him._

_So, deep he forgot about them._

_Yet..._

_'Why do I care...?_

_Until now..._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_'Why am I remembering the past?'_ Daiki thought bitterly as he glanced out of the window. Outside, a blizzard was raging on. It was so strong the familiar sight of streets had almost been erased. The flakes falling slowly and the air almost still, but so thick it almost obscured his view completely. As he looked upwards. He could almost feel as if he were flying rather than watching the crystals fall like oversized confetti towards him.

He shivered as he nursed the hot chocolate in his hands. He brought it to his lips and took a sip, frowning to himself as he got lost in his own head.

Was it because he still cared about Shougo?

Or...

Were the feelings he buried resurfacing? 

Daiki put the mug down.

Suddenly realizing that yes. Yes, they were. He loved Shougo. Still loved him. Never really hated him. Felt bitter instead. 

Hurt...

When Shougo left, a part of Daiki went with him too.

It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.... 

But now...

Shougo was here. Sick. Hurt. Helpless. Completely vulnerable. 

Daiki felt like crying.

_'F—Fuck,'_

He couldn't handle this. Couldn't handle seeing him like that. 

It hurt...

Yet...

He had to make sure Shougo was doing okay. He just had to. 

So, he stood up and headed up to Ryouta's room. 

**_L.O.V.E_ **

When Daiki stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was that the spot beside Atsushi was empty and no Shougo. 

Daiki's frown deepened. Where did he go?

Daiki looked around for Shougo, only to find Shougo in Ryouta's bathroom, wincing as he attempted to undress himself. Daiki went inside and shut the door behind him. "Haizaki, what are you doin'?"

"Bath...." Shougo said, still struggling to take off his clothes.

"Alright," Daiki stepped closer to him, helping him get his shirt over his head. "Let me help."

"Nuuuu—"

"It's okay," Daiki told him softly. "I just wanna help."

"M'kay..."

Shougo let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to much fun writing this XD
> 
> Also, am I the only one who has noticed how similar these two are? 
> 
> And tbh. This was originally gonna be just an AoHai but I was just like nah. I'm gonna just ship Shou with all the Miracles. 
> 
> Anyway, thoughts? Opinions? Shrieks of outrage? Advice? Constructive criticism? 
> 
> Just be nice, y'know? 
> 
> My feelings get hurt very easily 🥺


	8. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,”
> 
> “W—Why are you apologizing?” Shougo asked, voice shaky and lips quivering. 
> 
> He sounded like he was about to cry...
> 
> Daiki felt his heart clench. “Cuz’ I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start the chapter, I would like to thank you all for reading this and giving me love .
> 
> ♡*:・– ̗̀ ( ꈍДꈍ ) ̖́ –・:*♡..
> 
> I really appreciate it!
> 
> ~~(((ᵘ ꒳ ᵘ *)(* ´ᵘ ꒳ ᵘ )))~~
> 
> I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting this!
> 
> ＊*♡( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ ）
> 
> I love you all and I'm looking forward to reading all your wonderful comments!
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> （*＾3＾）/～♡

“This won’t take long,” Daiki assured, voice soft and patient as Shougo sat in the tub of cold water, trying his best to relax while Daiki tried his best not to let his eyes roam over Shougo’s body. But failed miserably as he took in all his scars. 

The old ones his fingers use to brush against, and the wounds Shougo had now that made Daiki realize Shougo hadn’t gotten into a fight. He lied to him. “Someone’s hurtin' you,”

Shougo tensed up. “Wha—”

“Don’t lie to me,” Daiki cut in. “I don’t wanna hear what you tell everyone else. I want the truth Haizaki.”

“M’why?” Shougo asked. “You—”

_‘You don’t care…’_

“I do,”

“Liar,”

Daiki flinched. “I’m not lyin’ Shou,” He stated softly. “I really do care about you. So, please stop lyin’ to me.”

_‘Just trust me…’_

“M’kay…” Shougo took a shuddering breath. He paused, licking his bottom lip. Unsure if he should tell Daiki the truth. He took another deep breath before continuing. “…Was m’dad.”

“Shou…” Daiki swallowed hard. “Does….Is—” he hesitated, remembering the infirmary back in Teiko when he lifted up Shougo’s shirt and— “Was….Was he the one who hurt you back then too?”

_What kind of monster did you have to be to torture your own kid?_

“H—He did…” Shougo whispered quietly. “Always does.” He bit his lip. “M’s fine, though. I—”

_‘I deserve it...'_

“No Shou, you fuckin’ idiot.” Tears stung Daiki’s eyes. “You don’t deserve the shit he puts you through. You didn’t do anythin' wrong.” 

“But m’bad,” Shougo said. “I—”

“You’re not.” Daiki shook his head. “Even though you might do stupid shit sometimes. It doesn’t make you bad.”

“I—It doesn’t?” 

“No,”

Sure, Shougo had a lot he had to make up for. But so did Daiki and the rest of The Generation of Miracles. They hurt a lot of people trying to get to the top, and in a way, they had hurt Shougo too. They pushed him away, ignoring the fact this whole time, he’s been suffering all by himself. 

All alone…

“I’m sorry,”

“W—Why are you apologizing?” Shougo asked, voice shaky and lips quivering. 

_He sounded like he was about to cry..._

Daiki felt his heart clench. “Cuz’ I fucked up.” He glanced at the ground, biting his lip. “A—And I know you might not want to, but please give me a second chance? Let me make it up to you.”

“Why…?” Shougo bit his lip, trembling. “Why—”

‘ _Why the fuck do you care so much…?’_

_‘Because….’_

“Because I love you…” Daiki knelt down by Shougo in the tub, not caring if his pants got soaked. He wrapped his arms around Shougo from behind, holding him tight. “….I love you so much it hurts…” He took a shuddering breath, voice breaking as tears started falling from his eyes. Burying his face in the crook of Shougo’s neck. “…I—It hurts seein' you in pain. It hurts knowin' that this whole time you’ve been handlin' everythin' on your own. A-And—”

“Dai, I love you too,” Shougo stated, tears brimming in his eyes. “A—And m’sorry. I—”

_‘I was stupid…’_

“Don’t apologize, baby,” Daiki soothed, kissing him softly. “It’s alright. It’s alright. Everythin’s goin' to be okay. I’ll help you, okay? You don’t have to do everythin' on your own anymore.”

“P—Pinky promise?” Shougo held out his pinky and looked up at Daiki with sad cat eyes. For a guy who went around beating people and shamelessly licked his thumb. Shougo was pretty innocent, even though Daiki knew from experience that he wasn’t at all. 

**(If you know what I mean? 👀)**

“Shou are you—” Daiki shook his head, laughing a little before intertwining their pinkies. “Yeah, baby, I pinky promise.” 

_‘I’ll figure things out…’_

_**L.O.V.E** _

“Haizaki,”

“……”

“Shou,”

“……”

“Baby,”

“……”

“C’mon,” Daiki said, almost pleading. “stop ignorin’ me. I’m tryin’ to help you.” Dang, Shougo was stubborn as hell. He hadn’t said a word to Daiki for about fifthly minutes, just because he mentioned the police. Even as Daiki dried him off and helped him get into a new pair of clothes. “Please—”

“No police,” Shougo whispered. “I—” He didn’t want them to get involved. It wasn’t because he was afraid of them. He was more afraid of what his father would do. He—

“Fine.” Daiki sighed. “Then what about a hospital?”

“No,” Shougo whimpered. “N—No.”

“I know you don’t wanna go, baby,” Daiki stated softly, rubbing his back. “But you’ll get worse if you don’t.”

“Nuuuuu,” Shougo whined, smacking his hand away. “I don’t wanna go. Doctors are scary.”

Daiki frowned, a little hurt. “Doctors don’t hurt people, y’know? They just patch you up and give you medicine.”

Shougo scrunched up his nose. “It’s disgutin’,”

“It’ll make you feel better,”

“Drugs are bad,”

Daiki snorted. “Shou—” He shook his head. “Alright. At least let me take you back to bed, okay?”

Shougo nodded. “M’kay,”

Daiki picked him up, carrying Shougo back to Ryouta’s room and gently placed him down onto the bed, where Atsushi was still in. Awake.

“How long have you been awake?” Daiki asked, getting into bed himself.

“When I noticed Hai—Chin was gone,” Atsushi told him, then glancing at Shougo. “He’s really sick, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Daiki sighed, wrapping his arms around Shougo and pulling him close to his chest. Shougo curled up against him as Atsushi snuggled closer. “His fever’s cooled down a little though. But—”

Atsushi reached out and placed a hand on Daiki’s cheek. “Hai—Chin’s going to be okay,” he reassured him. 

Daiki closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. “I know,”

He hoped so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shougo is literally just absolutely adorable 🥰 and Daiki is a huge dork 💞. I love the boh of them way to much. I literally had a mini tantrum when Daiki lost against Seirin during the winter cup. I was legit rolling on my bed and smacking it. 😂 I'm a very emotional person. 😭
> 
> BTW. The next chapter is Ryouta's flashback
> 
> P.S. Please comment and give a Kudos ;)


	9. In love 💞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta felt heat rise to his cheeks as he glanced down at Shougo as Shougo began to snore softly. 
> 
> “Shougocchi…”
> 
> ‘I love you,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 〈(⁎￫‿ฺ￩)ノ･:*☆ Another flashback chapter but this time about Ryouta and Shougo's relationship. But, a combination of angst, fluff and humor because I finally decided to give Shou a break.

__

_Whenever Ryouta saw Shougo, it was as if space and time became the finest point imaginable, as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed. It was as if his universe began and ended with Shougo. Ryouta could run forever, search forever. But every part led right back to Shougo’s heart and soul._

_Ryouta was completely entranced by him._

_His eyes always followed Shougo as if Shougo were clouds in the endless blue sky. Sometimes his fingers purposely brushed against Shougos' while playing basketball. His skin always fluttered with warmth, giddy and feverish with **want**. His heart always skipped beats, and butterflies danced in his stomach whenever Shougo said his name. And when their eyes locked, Shougo’s eyes burned his, as if he had been staring into the sun for too long. Yet, never wanting to look away. _

_Shougo was always on his mind. Every day he would spend the entire day thinking about him and how much he wanted him._

_Wanted. Wanted. Wanted. Wanted him so bad._

_Wanted so badly to tell him how much he loved him._

_He loved him._

_Was so in love._

**_L.O.V.E._ **

_During practice, Ryouta noticed Shougo slip out of the gym. He was about to go after him until Daiki had. So, he waited for Daiki to return and then headed towards the infirmary, having the feeling Shougo would be there, and he was right._

_The school’s nurse was checking Shougo’s temperature, frowning as she glanced at the thermometer in her hand. “You wouldn’t mind taking him home, would you?” She asked, noticing Ryouta’s presence but not questioning it. “I called his parents, but nobody would answer.”_

_Ryouta nodded and, without a word, took Shougo home._

_Except…_

_Ryouta had no idea where Shougo lived. So took him to his place instead._

**_L.O.V.E._ **

_Ryouta fished his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door before pushing it open. The house was empty. Silent. Even as Ryouta walked in with Shougo on his back and headed upstairs to his room._

_Once in, Ryouta placed Shougo down onto the bed, deciding he would give it to Shougo for the night and would just sleep in his parents’ bedroom._

_He turned around to leave. But before he could do so, Shougo grasped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Ryouta,” He spoke, voice quite just like the house itself. “Stay.”_

_Ryouta’s skin tingled at Shougo’s touch, his heart beating erratically in his chest so hard that it would fly out. There were butterflies in—no, lions in his chest. But— “I—”_

_It felt good._

_He wanted Shougo to touch him more. Wanted more than this. Wanted—_

_“Please?” Shougo pleaded, biting his lip. “Please, don’t leave. Just stay here.”_

_“Shou—” Ryouta couldn’t find his voice. He felt his cheeks flush hot and his stomach heavy. His heart pounding in his throat, threatening to break out. He gulped. “—Okay.”_

_He stayed._

**_L.O.V.E._ **

_Ryouta awoke to the soft murmurs of the T.V. coming from his living room. At first, he thought his parents and his sisters were home until he remembered they wouldn’t be back until next week, and he still had Shougo over, which meant he was the culprit who decided it would be a great idea to watch T.V at—_

_Ryouta sat up and shot a look at his alarm clock._

_2:00 am._

_He rubbed his eyes and glanced at it again to make sure he was looking at the right time, and when the time changed to 2:01 am, it confirmed that it was indeed two in the morning, and Shougo, for whatever reason, was awake at a time like this._

_And instead of going back to sleep, Ryouta decided to join him and ventured downstairs to the living room, where Shougo was indeed up and watching tv with his legs propped onto the coffee table, a plate of chocolate cake planted on them._

_“Couldn’t sleep?” Ryouta asked as he sat down beside him, reaching out for the cake. “Is my bed that uncomfortable?”_

_“No,” Shougo grunted, not even bothering to glance at Ryouta as he swatted Ryouta’s hand away from his cake, as he focused on whatever was on T.V. “I got hungry.”_

_“Oh…” Ryouta trailed off, glancing at the T.V. and was surprised to find out that Haizaki Shougo, of all people, was watching a cartoon. A cartoon Ryouta used to love when he was…five. “…Umm, Shougo—Kun?” He glanced back at him. “Why are you watching cartoons?”_

_Shougo shoved the last piece of chocolate cake into his mouth before swallowing and wiping the icing away with the sleeve of his shirt. “Cuz’ I can,” He replied, licking the chocolate icing from his fingers, still not bothering to spare Ryouta a glance, still far more interested in the cartoon than talking to him. “Got a problem?”_

_“No.” Ryouta shook his head and smiled like he had discovered an entirely different side to Shougo all together, as he took the now empty plate from him and placed it down onto the coffee table. “I think it’s cute.”_

_“Huh?” Shougo glanced at Ryouta as if he had insulted him. “What did you say?”_

_“You’re so cute, Shougocchi!” Ryouta gushed, rubbing his cheek against Shougo’s. “I didn’t know you were the type of person to watch cartoons!”_

_Shougo’s face went 50 shades of red. “S—Shut up!” he stammered out, trying to pry Ryouta off of him. “I’m not cute, bastard!”_

_“Aww, you are!” Ryouta smothered him. “So, cuuuuuuuute~!”_

_“Get off me!” Shougo shoved him aside before edging far away from Ryouta as possible. “And go back to bed!”_

_“But…” Ryouta pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. “I want to watch cartoons with Shougocchi.”_

_“Don’t call me that!” Shougo snapped._

_“Then what about…” Ryouta paused, a thoughtful look appearing on his face as he started thinking for a bit before his eyes lit up, and he added: “Shou—Chan?”_

_“No!”_

_“Shou—Kun?”_

_“Fuck no!”_

_“Babycchi?”_

_“Never!”_

_“Shougocchi?”_

_“Fine.” Shougo sighed. It was better than having Ryouta call him ‘Shou—Kun’ or anything else for the matter. “Go back to bed now.”_

_“Nope!” Ryouta exclaimed as he decided to use Shougo as a pillow and somehow managing to get said ‘pillow’ not to throw him off the couch. “I’m fine right here.”_

_Shougo glared down at him. “I hate you,”_

_Ryouta smiled up at him. “I don’t hate you, Shougocchi,” he pretended the words didn’t sting._

_Shougo scoffed. “Liar,”_

_Ryouta sat up. “I—”_

_“Shut up, I—” Shougo bent over sharply as if he had been punched in the gut, coughing violently into his sleeve._

_Ryouta watched haplessly as a fit tore Shougo apart, shaking his frame. “Are you okay?” He asked as it passed. “Are you sick? Do you need me—”_

_Shougo shivered. “No, M’fine,” he told him hoarsely, clearing his throat as he stifled another fit. “Just need to sleep.” He then flopped onto Ryouta’s lap, curling up against him and falling asleep._

_Ryouta felt heat rise to his cheeks as he glanced down at Shougo as Shougo began to snore softly._

_“Shougocchi…”_

_‘I love you,’_

**_L.O.V.E._ **

_Ryouta never got a chance to tell Shougo how he felt about him because—_

_Months later, Shougo suddenly quit the team and—_

_It was only later that Ryouta had found out that it had been Seijuurou’s doing._

_Akashi Seijuurou—the new captain of Teiko middle school’s basketball team, got rid of—replaced Shougo, giving his position to Ryouta. He—_

_They didn’t need him._

_Except…_

_Ryouta needed. Needed. Needed him so bad._

_But…_

_Instead of chasing after him and telling him how much he needed him._

_He let go…_

**_L.O.V.E._ **

_Shougo then disappeared._

_And…_

_Ryouta only saw him again during the Winter Cup._

_And, Instead of telling Shougo how much he loved him. How much he needed him. Ryouta said things he shouldn’t have. Opening up old wounds and rubbing salt into them. He—_

_He fucked up._

**_L.O.V.E._ **

_Yet…_

_Ryouta hadn’t realized it until they found Shougo sick and hurt. Until Shougo broke down right in front of them. And—_

_F—Fuck…._

_He sounded so miserable. So broken._

_Ryouta felt his heart clench._

_He wanted to hold him. To pick up broken pieces and tell him everything was going to be okay._

_He just wanted Shougo to be okay._

**_L.O.V.E._ **

Ryouta walked back into his room where Shougo was wrapped snugly against Atsushi, and at some point, it appeared Daiki had gotten up to join them. The way they were all squished into one bed that only seemed to fit Shougo was both comical and cute. 

It also made Ryouta jealous. So, he got into bed with them. Nobody was hogging Shougo from him.

“Kise, what the fuck!?” Daiki yelped awake when Ryouta elbowed him. “The—”

“Shhhh,” Ryouta hushed him. “You’re going to wake up Shougo—Kun. Also, move over Aominecchi.”

“No, fuck off!” Daiki shoved him at him. “There’s no room for you!"

Ryouta frowned. “Because you’re—”

“Kise—Chin, Mine—Chin, you’re too loud,” Atsushi cut in as Shougo buried his face into his chest, trying to steal all his body heat. “Hai—Chin’s trying to sleep.”

“Don’t lump me with Kise!” Daiki remarked. “He’s the one who’s being too loud!”

Ryouta’s eyes slightly narrowed. “I’m not—”

They started bickering, and somehow Atsushi had joined them. 

They didn’t stop until—

Seijuurou walked in and— “Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi,” He spoke. The temperature in the room dropped so fast it would put winters in Canada to shame. “What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?”

All three of them froze, shivers going down their spines. “N—Nothing!” They said in unison, gulping. 

“Leave Shougo alone,” Seijuurou told them sternly. “And go back to your sleeping bags.”

“But Akashicchi,” Ryouta whined, suddenly having the guts to talk back to Seijuurou. “This is my bed. Therefore, I should get to sleep with—”

“My orders are absolute Ryouta,” Seijuurou cut in. “Leave Shougo alone and go sleep with Daiki.”

Ryouta and Daiki both opened their mouths to protest. But, shut them when Seijuurou shot them a look, giving them no choice but to suck it up and share a sleeping bag. 

“This is your fault Aominecchi,” Ryouta huffed, sitting on Daiki’s sleeping bag. “If you—”

“No, it’s your fault,” Daiki grumbled, sitting down next to him. “You—”

“You don’t even like Shougo—Kun,” Ryouta stated matter of factly. “Why—”

“You’re the one who doesn’t like him,” Daiki pointed out. “You—”

“I love him!” Ryouta blurted without thinking. Yet, still managing to keep his voice low, so none of the others heard. 

“What?” Daiki glanced at him, disbelief. “Are you—”

“I’m serious, Aominecchi.” Ryouta nodded. “I really do love Shougo—Kun. I just—” he bit his lip, glancing at his lap. “—I just fucked up and I—”

“I get it,” Daiki said, gaze shifting to Ryouta’s bed where Shougo was still sleeping in. **(Surprisingly not haven been woken up by all the commotion earlier.)** Smiling sadly. “I love him too.”

Ryouta’s eyes widened. “Y—You do?”

“Yeah…”

“And you’re fine with me loving him too?”

“I’m not going to fight over him, Kise,” 

Because…

Daiki had a feeling the others loved Shougo too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I literally be writing about love like I have a love life when in reality I don't. It's basically nonexistent at this point. (´•̥ ᵔ •̥`)*ᶜʳᶦᵉˢ*
> 
> Also, guess whose bisexual as fuck and simps over fictional characters 24/7. Me. I do. Cuz like who needs real people? ლ(ಥ益ಥლ)
> 
> And I have no life. Like life what? Sorry, I haven't heard of it. I'm dead. Dead inside. ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> The next chapter is Seijuurou's flashback. Also pls drop a comment or a Kudos?


	10. Red Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou always found himself right back to Shougo. 
> 
> It was like there was a red string connecting them, binding and pulling them together. And no matter how many times it stretched or tangled. No matter how many times Seijuurou cut at that string. It—
> 
> It wouldn't break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the thrid flashback. But, this time about Seijuurou and Shougo's relationship. This whole chapter is literally just a flashback. The beginning of this starts like a month before Ryouta's. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Ryouta was in the second string before Shougo got replaced by him. (Ryouta and Shougo had a whole rivalry in the manga. The anime took it out 🥺) .

_It was one of those rare occurrences where Shougo would show up to practice without having Shuuzou drag him there._

_But something had been off about him._

_Shougo's play was slow and sloppy as if he had been running out of gas, and the only thing keeping him up was spite._

_Or at least until…_

_Tetsuya passed him the ball._

_Instead of catching it like he usually did, it slammed right into his head and knocked him right off his feet._

_"Fuck," Shougo groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt."_

_"Sorry, Haizaki—Kun," Tetsuya apologized, offering him a hand. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine," Shougo said, not bothering to take Tetsuya's hand as he stood up on shaky legs. He took one step forward and went back down, hitting the gym floor hard like a sack of onions._

_Everyone glanced at him in both shock and disbelief. The first person to react was Shuuzou. The gym was silent except for the squeaking sounds of his sneakers as he approached._

_"Oi, brat." Shuuzou nudged him with his foot. "Get up." When Shougo didn't respond nor made no move in doing so, he tried again. When he ended up with the same result, Shuuzou knelt down beside him and flipped him over. He frowned as he studied Shougo's expression. It was twisted in pain, and his face was flushed, breaths coming out in hot shallow spurts._

_"Is Hai—Chin dead?" Atsushi spoke, cutting the silence and missing the way the others shot him a look._

_"No." Shuuzou shook his head and gently placed a hand to Shougo's forehead. "Shit!" He jerked his hand back in shock from the intense heat. "He's got a fever."_

_Shuuzou then glanced at Seijuurou. "Seijuurou, take him home." He would do it himself but he was pretty sure Shougo wouldn't appreciate seeing him when he woke up. And— "Everyone else go back to practice."_

_They did while Seijuurou, not knowing where Shougo lived, took him to his place instead. Once there, he headed towards one of the guest rooms and placed Shougo onto the bed. Then turned around. He was about to leave until—_

_"I—I'm sorry dad… I'll get better. I swear…." Shougo whimpered in his sleep. "…. N—Not weak. P—Plea…please don't hurt me. Please."_

_Seijuurou froze, eyes widening._

_W—What?_

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_Shougo woke up with something wet dripping onto his forehead. His heart thumped, startled. His eyes flashed opened._

_"How are you feeling, Shougo?" Seijuurou hovered over him, holding a rag that was a bit too wet to Shougo's forehead._

_"What…?" Shougo croaked out._

_"You passed out during practice," Seijuurou explained, rearranging the cloth to Shougo's sweaty brow._

_"Oh…" Shougo frowned, glazed over eyes roaming around the room and noticing how it wasn't his own. "…Did you…?"_

_"Yes." Seijuurou nodded. "I was told by the captain to take you home."_

_"Sorry…" Shougo sat up. "... I'll go."_

_"It's alright, Shougo." Seijuurou put a hand on Shougo's chest and gently pushed him back down. "You still have a fever. You need to rest."_

_"Can't…" Shougo mumbled. "…Gotta go."_

_"Shhh, it's okay," Seijuurou murmured softly, stroking his hair. "It's okay, Shougo. Just go to sleep."_

_"M'kay…" Shougo closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_Seijuurou wanted to ask Shougo about his father._

_But, he didn't._

_He couldn't…._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_It was months later when Shuuzou stepped down as captain and handed over his position to Seijuurou._

_And as the new captain of Teiko's first string, Seijuurou was going to address the first task to his agenda, and that was to eliminate Haizaki Shougo from Teiko middle school's basketball team._

_He—they no longer needed him._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_S_ _hougo had become violent, and his violent tendencies were so prominent that one part of him drowned out all his other qualities. His usual play had become rougher, and his trash-talking had turned into rough playing to the limit._

_It didn't matter if he had skills or occasionally led their team to victory. Nor how he was always covered in cuts and bruises, changed later than the others, and his excuses—lies all sounded the same, or were so terrible they were completely and utterly unbelievable. But—_

_They ignored it._

_It didn't matter._

_All that mattered was that Shougo's bad reputation had started to tarnish the reputation of the team, giving them the label violent and oppressive._

_They…_

_They gave up on him like everyone else._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_And…_

_Seijuurou— he hated it._

_Had hated._

_Had hated how seeing Shougo had made his heart twirl. Had hated how whenever he had heard Shougo's voice, his stomach had fluttered. Had hated how whenever Shougo had touched him, he had carved for more. Had hated how Shougo's tongue felt against his cock. Had hated how he always had failed to surpass his voice. Had hated how Shougo would always smirk, swallowing down his cum. Had hated—_

_Hated how much he had wanted more. Hated how much he had loved Shougo. Hated how much he had cared about him. Hated how much he had wanted—no, needed Shougo. Hated how much he tried to get—had gotten rid of Shougo._

_Yet…_

_It didn't—hadn't worked._

_Because Seijuurou always found himself right back to Shougo._

_It was like there was a red string connecting them, binding and pulling them together. And no matter how many times it stretched or tangled. No matter how many times Seijuurou cut at that string. It—_

_It wouldn't break._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_And when Seijuurou started his first year in Rakuzan and had more than once had run into Shougo. He had slowly realized he didn't want it to break. Even—_

_Even if they shared that red string with five different people, connecting, binding and pulling them together. He—_

_He would never let it break._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_A few weeks after the Winter Cup, Seijuurou had been out for a run when he had spotted Shougo not too far from where he was. Shougo's cornrows and piercings making him stick out like a sore thumb._

_And as usual, Seijuurou found himself drawn to him like a moth to a flame. "Shougo," He spoke._

_Shougo tensed up but slowly relaxed once he recognized his voice, turning on his heel and glancing down at him. "Well, if it ain't the Red Emperor himself," He remarked with a smirk plastered on his face. Yet, Seijuurou could hear the ting of hoarseness to his voice as he continued to speak. "What brings you here?"_

_"I could ask you the same," Seijuurou said, indifferent. Yet, a bit curious. As often as their 'encounters' were, they rarely happened in Kyoto, or Shougo would usually give him a call before stopping by and since Shougo hadn't. It was strange seeing him here._

_Though Seijuurou didn't mind his presence at all, it was refreshing being around someone who didn't think highly of him or have high expectations like everyone else._

_Around Shougo, he could let loose and act like a normal teenager instead of the perfect son his father had so desperately wanted._

_It was why Seijuurou had sought him out back in Teiko and always found himself drawn to him._

_Also, Seijuurou would never admit it out loud, but he liked how Shougo stilled called him Red Emperor. It made his heart skip beats and butterflies flutter in his stomach. A taint of pink dusted his cheeks. He was glad but a little disappointed that Shougo hadn't noticed or pointed it out like he usually did. Clearing his throat a little, Seijuurou asked: "Are you skipping school?"_

_"No," Shougo grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What makes you think that?"_

_"You aren't in uniform," Seijuurou pointed out. "And Fukuda Sogo is in Shizouka. Not Kyoto."_

_"Kyoto?" Shougo frowned. Is that where he was? How did he even get here?_

_Fuck. Did he—_

_Nausea clawed at his throat. Shougo tried to swallow down the bile._

_But it was too late…_

_He sank to his knees, shivering as chunks of food spewed out of his coughing and choking mouth, heaving violently as another spray of vomit followed afterwards._

_Seijuurou was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back as he continued to empty out his stomach onto the pavement._

_Once there was nothing left to throw up. Shougo sat on the ground, breathing harshly into his knees._

_"Are you alright, Shougo?" Seijuurou asked, offering him his water bottle._

_"Thanks." Shougo took it and drowned the water down in seconds before wiping his mouth and saying: "I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Seijuurou studied his face. "You look pale."_

_"I'm sure," Shougo told him._

_Both concerned and not convinced, Seijuurou gently placed a hand onto Shougo's forehead. "You got a fever."_

_"I know," Shougo groaned._

_"Would you like me to take you to the doctors?" Seijuurou offered. "I can call my personal driver and take you there."_

_"Nu," Shougo shook his head. "Don't wanna go."_

_"I understand that you don't want to go, baby. But…" Seijuurou stated softy, rubbing his back. "… You'll get worse if you don't."_

_"M'not a baby and f'ck you. I dn't care," Shougo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Doctors are scary. I'm not goin'."_

_Seijuurou's lips twisted into a thin line. Shougo must be sicker than he thought if he was acting this way. And— "Doctors don't harm people, baby. They just check you over and give you medicine." The thought made Seijuurou worry even more._

_Shougo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's gross,"_

_"It'll make you feel better,"_

_"Drugs are bad,"_

_"Shou—" Seijuurou shook his head before sighing. "Alright, then at least allow me to take you to my place." He would just have to look after Shougo himself._

_Before Shougo could open his mouth to protest, Seijuurou shot him a look that kept his mouth shut, as Seijuurou took out his phone and called his personal driver, who showed up minutes later._

_Seijuurou stood up and offered him a hand._

_"Dn't need your help," Shougo grumbled, not bothering to take his hand. "Can walk myself." He stood up but stumbled, and before he could topple over…_

_Seijuurou reached out and grabbed him. "You were saying?"_

_Shougo glared at him. "Hate you,"_

_Seijuurou opened the car door and helped Shougo inside. He didn't say anything._

_He knew it was a lie._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_During the ride to Seijuurou's mansion, Shougo fell asleep with his head resting on Seijuurou's lap, snoring softly, as Seijuurou glanced out of the window, one hand underneath his chin and the other creasing Shougo's cornrows._

_It was silent until—_

_"Sei…" Shougo murmured in his sleep. "…I love you."_

_Seijuurou smiled sadly. "I know,"_

_He didn't deserve Shougo's love._

_He had hurt him. Discarded him like trash. Replaced him._

_Despite knowing about Shougo's father. Despite knowing that Shougo had only become violent to protect his father._

_Shougo wanted people to fear him and believe that all his wounds were from the fights he always managed to get into. It hadn't—didn't help his reputation._

_Especially since Shougo's older brother was in the Yakuza and fiercely overprotective of him to the point that he would cause harm to anyone who hurt Shougo or even gave him the wrong look, it was why so many people tried to steer clear of Shougo, why nobody bothered to get close to him. Why nobody bothered to understand him. And—_

_Despite knowing all that, Seijuurou had ignored all of it. He—_

_He had fucked up._

_And even though Seijuurou had. And never even bothered to apologize. Shougo still loved him. Was always there whenever Seijuurou needed him. Always let Seijuurou in. Always let Seijuurou use him. Always—_

_Always. Always. Always did._

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_When Shougo woke up, his eyes were crusty when he blinked them opened. His throat so dry and sore it felt like someone had shoved sandpaper down there. He groaned and put a clammy hand to his forehead, pressing down, as if it would magically cure his pounding headache._

_It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't lying in his bed or his bedroom. He tried to sit up, but a hand gently pushed him back down. "You shouldn't be getting up right now, Shougo," A familiar voice spoke, and it took Shougo a minute to realize the voice belonged to Seijuurou. "You need to rest. You have a high fever."_

_"Red, what.…" Shougo mumbled weakly. He was pretty sure Seijuurou hated him. So-"….Why…?"_

_Why was he helping him?_

_"I found you wandering the streets and couldn't leave you," Seijuurou explained, putting a wet cloth to Shougo's forehead. Then frowned. "Why were you out with such a high fever?"_

_"Dn't wanna stay home,"_

_"Why?"_

_Even though he knew about Shougo's father, Shougo had no idea that he did._

_"It's scary," Shougo whispered audibly._

_Seijuurou's eyes darkened. "Shougo," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "Why is it scary?"_

_"C—Cuz my dad. H—He'll lock me in the basement again. P—Please don't make me go back. I—It's too dark and scary. I—I can't…I can't handle that. I—I can't do it anymore." Shougo was practically begging, tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't go back. No. No. No. No. "P—Plea…Please, don't make me go back. P—please."_

_If his father found out that he got sick. He would—_

_"It's okay, Shougo," Seijuurou said softly, voice tense and tight, as he tried his best not to lose control of his emotions, as he sat down beside Shougo, pulling him into his embrace and rubbing his back. He had only known bits and pieces about Shougo's father from Shougo's nightmares. Had quickly learned that man was terrible. Yet, would have never thought that bastard would be this awful. It made Seijuurou sick to his stomach. And— "It's alright, baby. It's okay. I won't make you go back."_

_"Y—You promise?" Shougo sniffed, gripping onto his shirt. "You won't make me go back."_

_It made Seijuurou angry. He wanted to scream, cry and curse the man for daring to hurt his own son._

_But, he didn't._

_Instead, Seijuurou pulled Shougo closer. "I promise,"_

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_When Shougo woke up again the next day, he sat up. But before he could go anywhere. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down. "Shougo," Seijuurou spoke, voice heavy with sleep. "Where are you going?"_

_"School," Shougo mumbled._

_"You're still sick," Seijuurou said, frowning. He could feel the heat radiating off of Shougo despite the barrier between their clothes. "You're allowed to skip."_

_"Can't…." Shougo told him. "…Gotta go."_

_"You can," Seijuurou insisted, tightening his hold. "You don't have to go to school. You can stay here with me."_

_"Skipped too much," Shougo murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Gonna get in trouble."_

_"Alright," Seijuurou sighed, letting him go. "Then call me, okay?"_

_'And please don't go home….'_

_"I will." Shougo slipped off of him and stood up. Yet, the second he did. Shougo had to grit his teeth and close his eyes as the room started spinning. His knees buckled._

_Seijuurou steadied him. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"_

_Shougo flashed him a smile. "I'll be fine,"_

_"Okay…"_

**_L.O.V.E_ **

_Seijuurou shouldn't have listened to Shougo._

_Because…_

_If he hadn't._

_Then Shougo would be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the A.W.C (After the Winter cup) flashback happens right before chapter two. (Chapter one was just Shougo's thoughts lol and a great insight to his character or at least the way I protray him. XD) 
> 
> And yes Shougo bascailly had all the Miracles pinning after him. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual pls comment or give a KudosΣd( ᵕ꒳ᵕ)ಇ


	11. Not A Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it now?” 
> 
> “Well, I got hungry and went to get food. But…” Atsushi trailed off like he was trying to find the right words to say, before taking a deep breath and continuing: “…Instead, I might have found Hai—Chin in an alleyway and took him home.” 
> 
> Shintarou raised an eyebrow. “Why?”
> 
> “Hai—Chin’s hurt, and I…” Shintarou heard Atsushi gulp, taking a shuddering breath as if he was trying his best not to cry. “…I—I couldn’t just leave Hai—Chin there, Mido—Chin."
> 
> Shintarou frowned. “I—”
> 
> “Please, Mido—Chin?” Atsushi pleaded. “Please, can you help? H—Hai—Chin won’t go to the hospital a—and…” His voice broke. “...I—I don’t know what to do, Mido—chin.”
> 
> He sounded so helpless and scared. 
> 
> Shintarou felt his heart clench. “Alright.” He glanced at today’s lucky item—a first-aid kit; he no longer found lucky anymore. His expression softened a little. “What happened?”
> 
> “Hai—Chin got into a fight,”
> 
> “How bad is it?”
> 
> “I don’t know. I think Hai—Chin got stabbed,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノWelcome back. Now, for the fourth flashback but this about Shintarou and Shougo's dynamic. Also, kind of Atsushi's too. Kind of. And this happens like a week before Seijuurou's A.T.W.C. (After the winter cup flashback).
> 
> Edit: I had to split this into three parts cuz while writing and editing Atsuhi's flashback that happens before this btw but I decided to put after Shinatrou's flashbacks for reasons, it makes more sense if I split this into three parts too to save myself from having to fully summarize all of it. Hence why I added the chapter summaries.

_There were a lot of things Shintarou would never admit that actually happened. Like the occasional gentle brushes along his wrists’ or the warmth of being sandwiched in between two bodies, limbs tangled together when he’s lying-in bed half asleep._

_Would never. Never. Never admit it._

_Would never admit that he had somehow gotten into a relationship with both Atsushi and Shougo. Couldn’t even fathom why or how._

_Would have never pictured himself to be attracted to the both of them._

_Atsushi was childish, irresponsible and lazy, while Shougo was reckless, vulgar and filled with rage._

_Yet…_

_Despite all that, Shintarou always found himself drawn to the both of them like a moth to a flame._

_Always letting himself be dragged to a convince store or an arcade. Always found himself scolding Atsushi for eating too many sweets or Shougo for picking fights. Always found himself lying in bed with the both of them. Always found himself relaxing when they were around. Always found himself comforting Shougo after a nightmare or Atsushi after being picked on by one of his siblings. Always found himself loving and caring for the both of them._

_Always. Always. Always did—_

_Had._

_Until..._

_Shougo got kicked out of the team and suddenly disappeared without saying a word._

_Until…_

_He and Atsushi had a falling out, going their separate ways._

_Had..._

_But_ _never really stopped._

_Because..._

_Shintarou always found himself longing for the both of them when he’s lying-in bed awake at night._

_It’s why he always found himself picking up Atsushi’s calls and helping him out. It’s why he always found himself patching up Shougo._

_Especially…_

_A few days after the Winter Cup._

_**L.O.V.E** _

_Shintarou opened his eyes, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and checked the caller ID before answering it. “What do you want, Murasakibara?” He spoke, getting straight to the point as he leaned against the cart Kazunari peddled to who knows where. “I got no time to deal with your nonsense.”_

_“That’s mean Mido—Chin,” Atsushi said, probably with a pout on his face. “Can’t I just call you?”_

_“No,” Shintarou told him flatly, earning him a snicker from Kazunari, who found this whole situation hilarious. “You always want something.”_

_“Fine,” Atsushi paused, and Shintarou could imagine him biting his lip. “I need help.”_

_“Of course.” Shintarou clicked his tongue. “What is it now?”_

_“Well, I got hungry and went to get food. But…” Atsushi trailed off like he was trying to find the right words to say, before taking a deep breath and continuing: “…Instead, I might have found Hai—Chin in an alleyway and took him home.”_

_Shintarou raised an eyebrow. “Why?”_

_“Hai—Chin’s hurt, and I…” Shintarou heard Atsushi gulp, taking a shuddering breath as if he was trying his best not to cry. “…I—I couldn’t just leave Hai—Chin there, Mido—Chin."_

_Shintarou frowned. “I—”_

_“Please, Mido—Chin?” Atsushi pleaded. “Please, can you help? H—Hai—Chin won’t go to the hospital a—and…” His voice broke. “...I—I don’t know what to do, Mido—chin.”_

_He sounded so helpless and scared._

_Shintarou felt his heart clench. “Alright.” He glanced at today’s lucky item—a first-aid kit; he no longer found lucky anymore_. _His expression softened a little. “What happened?”_

_“Hai—Chin got into a fight,”_

_“How bad is it?”_

_“I don’t know. I think Hai—Chin got stabbed,”_

_“Okay, make sure he doesn’t bleed out,” Shintarou stated, ignoring the way Kazunari shot him a look and the sinking feeling of worry growing in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll be there soon.” He then hung up._

_Why was he having the feeling Shougo had lied to Atsushi?_

_“So…” Kazunari’s gaze shifted to the front. “...What was that all about?”_

_“Head towards Akita,” Was the only reply he received._

_“Wh—”_

_“Just do it,” Shintarou just hoped it wasn’t as bad as he thought._

_He pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Why was Shougo such an idiot?_

_Why did he always make him worry?_


	12. Not a Lucky Day part 2- Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shintarou and Kazunari stood in front of Atsushi’s front door, Shintarou lifted a finger and rang the doorbell. They waited for a moment until Atsushi opened the door. “Hai—Chin’s in the living room,” Was the first thing he said as he let them in and led them into the living room where Shougo was sitting on the couch, covered in cuts and bruises that painted his skin red, purple and blue, with his legs propped onto the coffee table in front of him as he clutched his torso. 
> 
> “I thought I told you to stop picking fights, Haizaki,” Shintarou spoke, glancing down at him with disappointment in his eyes. Yet, glad that Shougo wasn't as hurt as he had feared. “Or are you that stupid that you cannot understand a simple order?”
> 
> “And who are you? My fuckin’ mother?” Shougo sneered at him, eyes narrowing. “I don’t need to fuckin’ listen to you...."

_When Shintarou and Kazunari stood in front of Atsushi’s front door, Shintarou lifted a finger and rang the doorbell. They waited for a moment until Atsushi opened the door. “Hai—Chin’s in the living room,” Was the first thing he said as he let them in and led them into the living room where Shougo was sitting on the couch,_ _covered in cuts and bruises that painted his skin red, purple and blue, with his legs propped onto the coffee table in front of him as he clutched his torso._

_“I thought I told you to stop picking fights, Haizaki,” Shintarou spoke, glancing down at him with disappointment in his eyes. Yet, glad that Shougo wasn't as hurt as he had feared. “Or are you that stupid that you cannot understand a simple order?”_

_“And who are you? My fuckin’ mother?” Shougo sneered at him, eyes narrowing. “I don’t need to fuckin’ listen to you. So, I threw your trashy advice in the trash, trashy glasses!”_

_“Trashy glasses?” Kazunari laughed breathlessly as if Shougo had told him the funniest joke in the whole world. “That’s hilarious!”_

_Shougo glanced at him. “And who the fuck are you?”_

_“I’m Takao Kazunari,” Kazunari introduced himself with a smirk. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“Likewise.” Shougo then glanced at him up and down, not really hiding the fact that he was checking him out. “You’re kind of hot.”_

_“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kazunari did the exact same thing Shougo had done a second ago, equally trying not to hide the fact he was also checking him out, and missing the way both Atsushi and Shintarou shot him a glare. “Is getting into fights a regular thing?”_

_“A hobby,"_

_“Sweet—”_

_“Takao, we did not come here to talk,” Shintarou cut in sharply, before glancing back at Shougo and adding: “Take off your shirt, Haizaki.”_

_“Why? Do you want me to take off my pants too?” Shougo grinned, licking his lips as he placed a hand on the waistband of his pants, tugging on it as his eyes never left Shintarou’s, visibly trying to rile him up. “Didn’t know you still wanted me, Shin-t-a-r-o-u~.”_

_“I need to treat your wound,” Shintarou stated calmly, already accustomed to Shougo’s crude behaviour. “Or do you want me to take off your shirt for you?”_

_“Is that why you’re carryin’ a first aid kit, you fuckin’ weirdo?” Shougo’s grin dropped, disappointed he wasn’t able to get the reaction he wanted from Shintarou, while eyeing the first aid kit in his hands as if he were noticing it now. “Are you gonna put on a nurse’s outfit on too?”_

_Shintarou’s eyes narrowed. “Shou—”_

_“Fuck you!” Shougo stood up and snatched Shintarou’s first aid kit as if it were a purse. “I’ll do it myself.” He then left, limping to the bathroom._

_Soon the sound of a door slamming shut echoed through Atsushi’s house. Shintarou, Atsushi and Kazunari turned to glance at each other. “So…” Kazunari coughed, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. “…That went well.”_

_“Shut up, Takao!” Shintarou snapped._

_“We—”_

_“Shut up, Murasakibara!”_

_“But—”_

_**L.O.V.E** _

_Shougo placed the first aid kit down onto the sink counter before taking off his shirt and peeling away blood-soaked bandages. He narrowed his eyes as he assessed the wound on his torso. His stitches popped. Probably from his father throwing him down a flight of stairs, or—_

_Shougo shook his head, glancing away from the mirror. It was no big deal. He could re-stitch it._

_No bigge…_

_With that thought, he dropped the bandages onto the floor. Letting them pile onto his shirt as he picked up the first aid kit and went to sit on the edge of the tub._

_Before he could do anything, he had to pull out the old stitches. He then flinched as his nails accidentally glazed over the wound when he set off to work._

_His fingers trembled as he tried to work on re-stitching his wound. However, didn’t get too far. He kept messing up._

_“Fuck!” Shougo hissed as the needle poked him instead of doing its job._

_“Fuck!” He growled._

_This…_

_T—This wasn’t working!_

_Shougo placed the needle back into the first-aid kit and closed it._

_H—He really didn’t have a choice, did he…?_

_Shougo sucked in a breath, heading towards the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. “I….” Shougo cleared his throat, glancing at Shintarou and ignoring how both Atsushi and Kazunari stood behind him, before taking a deep breath and continuing: “…I need help.”_

_“Okay…” Shintarou pushed up his glasses and glanced at the two behind him. “…Go back to the living room.”_

_Atsushi was about to protest, but Kazunari stopped him by grabbing his arm and lugging him back into the living room. Once Shougo was sure they were gone, he opened the door wider and let Shintarou in. “H—Here….” Shougo stammered out, face heating up as he handed Shintarou his first aid kit back. “I….” He paused, taking another deep breath. “…J—Just don’t do anythin’ funny, Carrot Top.”_

_“I won’t,”_

_This wasn’t his lucky day._


	13. Not a Lucky Day part 3- Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara, if Haizaki gets a fever, call me,” Shintarou spoke before glancing at Shougo. “And Haizaki, you better not go running off.”
> 
> Shougo rolled his eyes. “Whatever,”
> 
> “Good.” Shintarou turned around. “Let’s go, Takao.”
> 
> Kazunari nodded, and they left.

_Shintarou dabbed disinfectant on Shougo’s stab wound. Apparently, Shougo was dumb enough to get it infected_ _**(Fortunately, it was a mild infection and not too severe)** _ _and hadn’t even bothered to pull out the glass shard that had somehow found its way in said stab wound._

 _Shougo hissed when Shintarou pulled it out with a pair of tweezers._ _ **(after he was finished with the disinfecting)** _ _He then put pressure on the wound before he focused on stitching it up. He tried his best to ignore the way Shougo’s muscles tightened up and stopped once he wasn’t able to anymore._

_“Why the fuck are you stoppin’?” Shougo breathed out, knitting his eyebrows together as sweat dripped from his forehead. “Keep goin’.”_

_“Relax,” Shintarou told him softly as he pushed up his glasses with the back of his hand. “I can’t keep going with you all tense.”_

_“Okay…” Shougo closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, relaxing a little as he reminded himself that this was Shintarou—the fucking carrot top._

_They’ve been through this so many times before._

_He was fine…_

_“I’m almost done,” Shintarou reassured him as he started to work on the last stitch. “Bear it a little longer.” Then after several minutes, he tied the last knot, sprayed sanitizer on a cloth and carefully cleaned the sewn wound before wrapping it up in bandages. “I’m done.”_

_Shougo didn’t say anything, and neither did Shintarou. They sat in silence until— “You didn’t get into a fight, did you?” Shintarou spoke, breaking the silence as he closed the first aid kit shut._

_“I did,” Shougo scoffed, gaze shifting away from him. “Bastard pulled out a knife.”_

_If you could call a broken glass bottle a knife._

_“Really now?” Shintarou stated, unimpressed. “Then tell me, how did you get glass stuck inside you from a knife?”_

_“Well…” Shougo paused, licking his bottom lip as he tried to think up an explanation_ _ **(or more like an excuse)** _ _“…It was made out of glass.”_

_“Okay…” Shintarou pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, just about to knock some sense into Shougo. “…You’re a terrible liar, Haizaki.”_

_“I’m not!” Shougo protested, crossing his arms over his chest. “I—”_

_“You lied to Murasakibara. You didn't get into a fight.” Shintarou’s gaze shifted to Shougo as his expression turned serious. “Someone did this to you.”_

_“So, what if ‘they’ did?” Shougo sneered, glaring at him. “It’s not like you fuckin’ care!”_

_Shintarou flinched. “Haizaki, I—”_

_'I do care....'_

_'Liar...'_

_“I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it!” Shougo cut in sharply. “Nothin’s goin’ on! I’m fine! I don’t fuckin’ need the hospital! The police! And I definitely don’t fuckin need—”_

_'I don't need you!'_

_“What about your parents?” Shintarou remarked, standing up as he ignored the way Shougo's words pierced his heart. “Surely, you need them.”_

_When Shougo stiffened up at the remark, Shintarou realized something. Something he really wished he didn’t **. (Sometimes, he wished he was as dumb as Ryouta).** “Did…” he hesitated. “…Did ‘they’ do this to you?”_

_Shougo’s eyes widened. Fear flickering through them. “No!” He shook his head. “No. I mean no.” Shougo bit his lip and glanced at his lap. “…W—Why would ‘they’?”_

_Why would he? Why would his father—_

_“Shou—”_

_“Everything’s going to be alright,” Shougo said as if he were a kid in the far corner of his room, rocking back and forth, trying to convince himself that everything would be okay when the monsters in his closet were the least of his worries. “…I—I’m fine…I’m okay…F—Fuck…Everythin’s gonna be fine.” His breath hitched. “…. It’s—”_

_“It’s okay, Haizaki,” Shintarou murmured, gentle but firm as he sat down beside Shougo and pulled him into his embrace, being extra careful not to jolt his wound. “You’re not there right now, Shougo.” He rubbed his back, ignoring the way his fingers touched rough scars. Scars—Shintarou had always thought were from fights but always had a feeling that they weren’t. Yet, ignored it even though Shougo always woke up screaming from nightmares. “I’m not going to hurt you.”_

_Shougo gave him a sad cat look. “P—Promise?”_

_Shintarou nodded. “I promise,”_

_“Y—You’re not gonna tell anyone….” Shougo sniffed. “…Will you?”_

_Shintarou swallowed hard. “I won’t,”_

_But…_

_If things got out of hand._

_He clenched his fists in his lap._

_He would never forgive himself._

_“Promise?”_

_“I promise,”_

_“Good,” Shougo remarked, edging away from Shintarou once he noticed how close they were sitting on the tub. “Cuz’ if you do. I’ll kick your fuckin’ ass, Carrot Top.”_

_And that was the Shougo he knew. The one who threatened everyone. The one who lashed out at people. The one who hurt others._

_The person who had been in front of him earlier hadn’t been the Shougo he knew._

_That had been someone else. Someone completely vulnerable, who got hurt more than he hurt others. Who wasn’t loved by the people who were supposed to love him but caused him pain instead._

_All Shougo knew was anger and pain._

_Anger that festered into rage._

_Rage that made him lash out because it was a lot easier to be angry at someone than it was to tell them that you’re hurt, and Shintarou understood that now. He finally understood. Yet, apart of him had always understood. Understood that Shougo only acted the way he did to protect himself. Understood him in ways no one but them could comprehend. But, pretended not to._ Pretended he— _they didn't understand each other. Pretended they didn't need each other. When Shintarou needed Shougo. And despite all that he still fucked up. “I’m sorry.”_

_Sorry…_

_Sorry, he had ignored that this whole time Shougo's been suffering on his own._

_Sorry, he had pretended not to understand Shougo at all. When deep down inside he really did._

_Sorry, he's only realized now how important Shougo was._

_Sorry, he hadn't been there when Shougo needed someone the most. Despite Shougo always being there for him._

_Sorry, he didn't chase after him and stop him from leaving._

_Sorry, he and the rest of The Generation of Miracles shut him out, turning their backs on him like everyone else._

_“Huh?” Shougo raised an eyebrow. “Why you fuckin’ apologizin’ for?” He scowled. “You fuckin’ weirdo.”_

_Shintarou glanced away from him. “It’s nothing…” He couldn’t even look him in the eyes._

_**L.O.V.E** _

_After Shintarou treated Shougo's minor wounds, made sure his nose wasn't broken, and thrown the discarded bandages into the trash. Shintarou picked up Shougo's shirt and threw it at him._

_“Ack!” The shirt smacked Shougo in the face before flopping onto his feet. “What the fuck was that for!?” He growled. “Do you want me to kick your fuckin’ ass, Carrot top?!”_

_“That was for lying,” Shintarou stated as if Shougo had committed murder. “And for getting your wound infected. I thought you knew better.”_

_“F-“_

_“We should go back to the living room,” Shintarou cut in. “Murasakibara has probably lost it by now.”_

_Shougo nodded before shoving his shirt on and following Shintarou back into the living room where Atsushi was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together as Kazunari watched him like he was watching TV._

_Atsushi only stopped pacing when he noticed they were back, but before he could say anything, Shougo shoved past him and sat down on the sofa while: “Murasakibara, if Haizaki gets a fever, call me,” Shintarou spoke before glancing at Shougo. “And Haizaki, you better not go running off.”_

_Shougo rolled his eyes. “Whatever,”_

_“Good.” Shintarou turned around. “Let’s go, Takao.”_

_Kazunari nodded, and they left._

_**L.O.V.E** _

_Shougo hadn't listened to him._

_And now…_

_Shougo was hurt again and sick. Helpless. Completely vulnerable. And—_

_‘F—Fuck…’_

_Shintarou couldn’t handle this. Couldn’t handle seeing him like that._

_He felt like crying._

_But, he didn’t…_

_He couldn’t._

_All he could do was hold back his tears and treat Shougo’s wounds._

_Like he always did._

_Always will…_

_Because Shintarou still loved him._

_Knew Atsushi and the rest of The Generation of Miracles still did too._

_Because…_

_Someway, somehow Shougo had found a way to steal all their hearts._

_Pulling, connecting and binding them all together._

_He..._

_He was their **red string**. _


	14. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Generation of Miracles were actually able to sleep. Too worried about Shougo to even close their eyes and let it take them.
> 
> Instead, they sat in Ryouta’s living room. Except for Shintarou, who sat by Shougo’s bedside with a washcloth and a bowl of cold water.
> 
> He soaked the cloth in the water before dabbing Shougo’s neck and face in an attempt to cool him down.
> 
> Shintarou had already changed Shougo’s bandages and made sure none of his wounds would get infected.
> 
> An infection was the last thing Shougo needed right now. And—
> 
> “I—I’m sorry, dad. S—Sorry…I’ll be good. I swear…Plea—” Shougo whimpered in his sleep, panic rising and falling in his chest. “…P—Please…d—don’t hurt me…. N—No…No more…It hurts…I—It hurts.”
> 
> Shintarou froze, eyes widening.
> 
> Suddenly realizing Shougo hadn’t gotten into a fight. He had lied again, and that his parents hadn’t hurt him a week ago. One of them had. And that—
> 
> That was his father…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're finally back to the present

None of the Generation of Miracles were actually able to sleep. Too worried about Shougo to even close their eyes and let it take them.

Instead, they sat in Ryouta’s living room. Except for Shintarou, who sat by Shougo’s bedside with a washcloth and a bowl of cold water.

He soaked the cloth in the water before dabbing Shougo’s neck and face in an attempt to cool him down.

Shintarou had already changed Shougo’s bandages and made sure none of his wounds would get infected.

An infection was the last thing Shougo needed right now. And—

“I—I’m sorry, dad. S—Sorry…I’ll be good. I swear…Plea—” Shougo whimpered in his sleep, panic rising and falling in his chest. “…P—Please…d—don’t hurt me…. N—No…No more…It hurts…I—It hurts.”

Shintarou froze, eyes widening.

Suddenly realizing Shougo hadn’t gotten into a fight. He had lied again, and that his parents hadn’t hurt him a week ago. One of them had. And that—

That was his father…

  
_**L.O.V.E** _

Little tremors coursed through Shougo’s body after he woke up. The shaking turning into heaving sobs that sounded far too big for his body, stealing his already weak breath and sending him into a coughing fit.

He didn’t notice Shintarou until the bed dipped, and he was being pulled into his embrace. “Haizaki, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He spoke softly, rubbing Shougo’s back and cringing slightly every time Shougo’s coughs rattled a bit too painfully under his palm. “You’re not there right now, Shougo. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

“P—Promise…?” Shougo whispered quietly, voice shaky and weak as he gripped onto Shintarou’s shirt. Burying his face into his chest. “N—No one will.”

Shintarou felt his heart clench. “I promise.” He pulled him closer.

_‘Everything’s going to be okay…’_

_**L.O.V.E** _

Shintarou entered the living room where the others were sitting in silence, staring at nothing. They looked up when Shintarou sat in between Daiki and Ryouta.

“Midorimacchi—”

“You look pissed,” Daiki said. “What happened?”

Did he find out….?

“It was his father,” Shintarou hissed, clenching his jaw.

The others froze. “W—What?” Atsushi asked. “Mido—Chin, what—”

“Haizaki lied,” Shintarou cut in sharply, voice brittle as he tried to calm his boiling anger. “He didn’t get into a fight. His father hurt him.”

“Yeah…” Daiki sighed, burying his face into his hands. “…Yeah, I know.”

“How are we going to bring it up?” Ryouta said, reaching out and rubbing Daiki’s back. “We can’t just outright tell Shougocchi that we know.”

Neither could they pretend not to.

“We gotta let Shou know he can trust us,” Daiki replied. “I—”

“I don’t think Haizaki—Kun will,” Tetsuya stated, frowning slightly. “He thinks we hate him.”

“Because we left Hai—Chin,” Atsushi added, biting his lip. “And—”

_They had done more than just that..._

They hurt him. Shut him out. Tossed him away like trash. Replaced him. Never actually gave him a chance. Never bothered to truly understand him. Ignored the fact that this whole time he’s been suffering all by himself. Shouldering everything on his own. And—

“What are we going to do? We fucked up pretty badly.” Ryouta voiced out what they were all thinking, and they shared a collective harsh sigh.

“We make it up to Shougo. It was our own negligence that led up to this point. Apologize properly when he wakes up and make sure he feels loved. Shougo’s an important part of our cluster and our lives. I don’t want him or-any-of-you to go through something like that again. We’ll let him rest first and start tomorrow,” Seijuurou told them, determination and a little something more shining in his eyes. He….

They already loved each other, the Generation of Miracles, that is, but finding Shougo sick and hurt had made them unconsciously realize that they loved—still loved Shougo too.

Felt guilty. Stupid. So, So, So, fucking stupid for taking this long to realize how important Shougo was. And—

….They were going to fix things.

“Okay….” Daiki relaxed, leaning against the sofa. “But…” His lips twisted into a thin, eyes narrowing. “…What about Shou’s old man?”

“I’ll crush him,”

“Not yet…”

Seijuurou had to come up with a plan, then somehow convince Shougo into going along with the said plan and then executing it.

But first…

Baby steps.

Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou should just straight up let Atsushi crush Shougo's piece of shit of a father


	15. (≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shougo had done a lot of stupid things in his life. He would argue that it had been poor judgment on his part, but the rational part of his brain knew it was just him being a hopeless, reckless and impulsive idiot. He’s made so many terrible decisions, pissed off so many people and had gotten beaten up to bloody pulp on so many occasions. But, this right here…
> 
> This had to take the cake.
> 
> Or not…
> 
> It couldn’t be considered a stupid decision, right?.
> 
> It had to be faith? Destiny? God’s sick sense of humour?
> 
> Because Shougo would’ve never made the choice to end up falling in love with his six extraordinarily talented teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to give Shougo another break. Like holy he obviously needs ones after all I put him through and still am going to put him through

_Shougo had done a lot of stupid things in his life. He would argue that it had been poor judgment on his part, but the rational part of his brain knew it was just him being a hopeless, reckless and impulsive idiot. He’s made so many terrible decisions, pissed off so many people and had gotten beaten up to bloody pulp on so many occasions. But, this right here…_

_This had to take the cake._

_Or not…_

_It couldn’t be considered a stupid decision, right?._

_It had to be faith? Destiny? God’s sick sense of humour?_

_Because Shougo would’ve never made the choice to end up falling in love with his six extraordinarily talented teammates who…_

_Who grew apart from him. Changed. Replaced him. Discarded him like trash. Gave up on him. Decided he wasn’t worth it anymore. Didn’t need him._

_It hurt…_

_It hurt so much._

_Shougo wanted to hate them._

_But, he couldn’t…._

_He couldn’t hate them._

_He realized it during the Winter Cup. (Maybe, even before that)_

_And when the Generation of Miracles were thrown back into his life, finding and helping him. Instead of leaving him again. He realized he still loved them._

_He loved them. All of them._

_Yet…_

_They hated him._

_…Right?_

_**L.O.V.E** _

_Something was wrong._

_Blood trickled through his fingertips, pulsing with agonizing pain and staining the wooden floor crimson._

_Pain spread through his body like hot molten lava._

_It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_‘It hurts…’_

_Stop. Stop. Please. Stop._

_‘I—I…can’t do this anymore…’_

_**L.O.V.E** _

Shougo woke up screaming, breaths coming out in short gasps as tears clouded his eyes. “F—Fuck,” He trembled, wrapping his arms around himself.

Fuck. Fuck. F—

“Hey,” Daiki said, but Shougo was only vaguely aware of him and the others. Barely, noticing when one of them switched on the light and when Daiki sat down beside him on the bed. “It’s alright, baby.” 

Shougo shook his head, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to breathe. “S—Shit, I—”

“It’s okay. It ain’t real.” Daiki wrapped his arms around Shougo, holding him tight. “Shou.” He lowered his chin onto his shoulder. “Baby, it’s okay. I got you. We got you.”

Something about Daiki saying his name stopped the swirling panic long enough for Shougo to catch his breath. He blinked, opening his eyes and meeting the worried glances of the rest of the Generation of Miracles, who stood behind Daiki. “I…I’m sorry…Sorry…S—Sorry…D—Did I wake you guys up? S—”

“Don’t apologize, Hai—Chin,” Atsushi told him softly, reaching out and patting his head, gently lodging his fingers in the gaps between Shougo’s braids. “You didn’t wake any of us up.”

None of them cloud sleep after finding out the truth. 

Daiki nodded. “Yeah, we weren’t really sleepin’ anyway,” He said, loosening his grip on Shougo a little and looking him in the eyes. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah.” Shougo swallowed, blushing slightly. Suddenly realizing how close Daiki was. It was a little overwhelming, but Shougo didn’t want him to let go. “Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.”

_It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that…_

“Do you want to talk about it, Shougocchi?” Ryouta asked, getting into bed with them and rubbing Shougo’s back.

“No.” Shougo shook his head. “I—”

“It’s okay if Haizaki—Kun doesn’t want to talk about it,” Tetsuya inquired softly, moving to Ryouta’s nightstand and fishing out a tissue box from one of the drawers. He took one out and climbed into the bed as well. He gently wiped Shougo’s cheeks before pressing the tissue to Shougo’s nose. Shougo held Tetsuya’s wrist and blew weakly, feeling relief from the congestion from his nose as Tetsuya continued to speak: “But, if Haizaki—Kun does. We’ll be ready to listen, okay? You don’t have to do everything on your own anymore, Haizaki—Kun. You can trust us.”

They weren’t going to fuck up again.

“Why are you guys being so nice to me?” Shougo stated quietly, glancing at his lap and biting his lip. “You guys hate me, don’t you?”

The Generation of Miracles felt their hearts break. 

That wasn’t what they wanted to hear.

“We don’t hate you, Shougo,” Seijuurou spoke, stepping forward and giving him a warm smile. “I—we love you. You’re important to us and I’m—we’re sorry it took so long to realize it, and I understand if you—”

“I love you guys too,” Shougo cut him off, sniffing. “And it’s fine, y’know? Everyone fucks up.”

“Yeah, we know, baby,” Daiki stated, cupping Shougo’s face and kissing him softly. “But, let us make it up to you, okay?” 

“Okay.” Shougo nodded before blushing. “You guys can start by sleepin’ with me.”

“Awww, Shougocchi! Of course, we will!” Ryouta cooed, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. “You’re our baby!”

“I’m not a baby,” Shougo scowled at him, puffing out his cheeks. “I—”

“Kise—Chin’s right,” Atsushi remarked, smirking. “You’re our baby, Baby—Chin.” 

“Said—”

“Baby—Kun, you should rest,” Tetsuya added, placing the back of his hand to Shougo’s forehead. “You’re still a little warm.”

“Yes, I agree with Kuroko,” Shintarou remarked, pushing up his glasses. A smile tugging on his lips. “You won’t get better if you don’t rest, baby.”

Shougo pouted. “Not a—”

“It’s alright, baby,” Seijuurou pitched in. “We’ll be right here.” 

“I hate all of you,” Shougo grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The Generation of Miracles just smiled before pulling him into a group hug. “We love you too, baby.”

_**L.O.V.E** _

Everyone settled down into Ryouta’s living room, deciding since Ryouta’s bed was too small for all seven of them to fit in. They would just all sleep in the living room, bringing their sleeping bags downstairs and laying them on the floor before things quieted down. 

Shougo sat in between Daiki’s legs while Ryouta was between Shougo’s, as the other Generation of Miracles sat in a circle around the three, smiling and talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

Daiki’s smile widened as he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the back of Shougo’s neck. Shougo shivered at the feeling of Daiki’s lips touching such a sensitive spot.

Ryouta felt Shougo shiver behind him and tilted his head to see what was happening. 

Seeing the scene behind him. He smiled before completely turning his body around and smirking at Shougo.

Shougo quirked an eyebrow at Ryouta, who just grinned in return before leaning forward and pecking Shougo’s lips. Then moving to Shougo’s cheek and then forehead. 

Even with both Daiki and Ryouta showering Shougo with loud kisses, no one seemed to notice.

Well…

No one but Tetsuya, who smiled softly at the sight, watching as Shougo smiled and laughed. Feeling his heart flutter and not wanting to be the only one to witness such a miracle. Tetsuya turned to his left and tapped Atsushi on the shoulder. 

Atsushi turned to Tetsuya with a questioning look. Tetsuya just smiled and pointed to the trio.

Sensing the commotion, Shintarou and Seijuurou looked as well. To only see Shougo in between Daiki and Ryouta, being given the love he’s been deprived of. Added with the giggling and smiling of all three.

Not wanting to be left out, the other four Miracles joined them with Tetsuya on one side of Shougo and Seijuurou on the other. They both leaned in and kissed Shougo on their designated side of his cheek.

Shougo receiving so much attention, blushed at all the kisses. His giggles increased, and even though it felt so rare to smile and laugh, and be given so much affection, it felt so good. 

Shougo was so caught up in it. He was slightly surprised when two different sets of lips creased the top of his head. 

Shougo looked up discreetly and saw both Shintarou and Atsushi smiling down at him as they leaned over his head.

Seeing everyone give him so much attention. Shougo wanted to be selfish for once and never let any of them go or never say stop, so he didn’t.

Instead, the kiss pile went on for about an hour with the Generation of Miracles switching positions every once in a while, kissing each other and taking turns on who got what part of Shougo’s face, making him feel loved. 

So, loved. 💞

_**L.O.V.E** _

Shougo soon ended up falling asleep with Daiki’s arms wrapped around his waist. Yet, not tight enough to jolt any of his wounds, while the rest of the Generation of Miracles slept around them, limbs tangled together. 

Finally, at peace

At least…

**For now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck is Shougo forgiving the Miracles so easily? Why the fuck is he so cute? Ugggghhh I can't. They don't deserve him. They did him so dirty in the anime and manga. Like they better make it up to him or else I'm coming for them. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll probably be able to update on Monday. Maybe, depends on how long it takes me to edit part one of Atsushi's flashback.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
